


House Mormont Forgives You

by starsandfluff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lyanna is a Badass, basically just the canon scene in 8x02, cousin bonding, i really liked this scene but i wanted to add a little bit just for fun, not much change, rip house mormont, rip jorah and lyanna, this is almost a transcription lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfluff/pseuds/starsandfluff
Summary: The scene with Jorah and Lyanna, but Lyanna has a bit more to say.(this does not add much more to canon dialogue)





	House Mormont Forgives You

**Author's Note:**

> I loved that they included this scene, I just really loved 8x02 (gendrya!). It gave me so much hope for the season (and then the last three episodes happened). I didn't really add much, I don't know why I wrote this, but I just love Lyanna Mormont so much. Hope you enjoy!

Jorah couldn’t believe this. She was a child, a girl of only three-and-ten, and all dressed up in armor, ready to fight and die in this war. He couldn’t let a Mormont die on his watch, not after everything he had done to the family name. He couldn’t let himself be the last Mormont.

“We have all we need to win this war,” Jorah said, pleading, almost begging.

“I have trained my men, women, and children. I have fought before, I can fight again,” Lyanna stood her ground. Although several heads shorter than him, Lyanna seemed to tower above him with her fierce stare and full body of armor.

“Please, listen to me. You’re the future of our house.” They were the only Mormonts left. And she was the only one who could lead Bear Island, she couldn’t die here.

“I don’t need  _ you  _ to remind me of that,” Lyanna said. Jorah was a disgrace to the Mormont name, a slaver. He was in no place to tell the Lady of Bear Island what she could and could not do. She was Lady Lyanna Mormont and she would do as she pleased.

“You’ll be safer in the crypt. These things we’re fighting—”

“I will not hide underground. I pledged to fight for the North and I will fight,” Lyanna met his eyes with a determined stare. Jorah knew he couldn’t convince her otherwise. He nodded silently, defeated, then looked behind her. Lyanna turned around to see Samwell Tarly standing there.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—” Sam started to say.

“It’s all right, we’re done here.” Lyanna said, starting to walk away. She stopped and turned back to Jorah, her expression softened. “I wish you good fortune, cousin.”

“And you as well, my lady,” Jorah said, nodding at her.

“You have done many great things in your time in exile, Ser Jorah. House Mormont forgives you.” Lyanna said before walking away to let Samwell and Jorah speak. 

Jorah was shocked. The words seemed to echo in his head:  _ “House Mormont forgives you.” _ His little cousin—Lady Lyanna—forgave him for his crimes. That horrid burden and weight on his chest that he had carried for all those years could finally be relieved with those four little words. Jorah was a bear through and through. And that night he would not just fight for the realm and for Daenerys, Jorah would fight for House Mormont.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write more with Lyanna, I'm planning something with her and Arya. Thanks for reading and I hope it wasn't too boring!


End file.
